


A Repeating Pattern

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [33]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nynaeve will take care of Rand no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Some things never change, especially when it comes to Nynaeve and Rand
Relationships: Nynaeve al'Meara & Rand al'Thor
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Repeating Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 2, and I just keep thinking about how much I love the way Nynaeve cares for Rand no matter what

It was a pattern that had somehow repeated itself many times. When Nyneave was his Wisdom, she was always on him about something.

“You look awful, drink this.”

“Rand, I know you’re not sleeping enough. I better not see you out with your friends tonight.”

Even after they left the Two Rivers, she still managed to "watch over him" as she called it.

He was sitting out in the night air, trying to keep his distance from everyone. 

“You’re cold.”

“No I’m not.”

“I see you shivering Rand.”

He felt a warm cloak placed around him. Some things never changed.


End file.
